You're My Perfect Paradise
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: John Cena has always had the biggest crush on Layla El, but was always afraid to do something about it. Now that he's got her all alone to himself while in the paradise of Puerto Rico, will he finally admit his feelings? WARNINGS: Cursing, sex.


**Title: **You're My Perfect Paradise.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Layla/Cena (with small mentions of Maxine/Orton).

**Warnings: **Sexual relations, cursing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this story!

**A/N:** This is my first het story! I'm so, so in love with the pairing of Layla/Cena (as well as Maxine/Orton)! Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Sunday**

"I'm going to take a walk on the beach, I'll be back." I tell Randy as I exit the bathroom in black gym shorts and a black beater. "Yup." He mumbles, busy reading some book. I leave out of our hotel room, shoeless, and walk out to the beach.

It's our first night in Puerto Rico for a tour and it couldn't have come at a better time. I've been so stressed out lately about everything: my divorce from Elizabeth, my leg has been bugging me, Vince is trying to convince me to enter into some stupid ass feud, and just everything seems to piss me off lately. Being out on the beach, in this fresh, warm air just seems to automatically relax me. It's so beautiful out here. Sure hitting the beach when I'm home in Tampa is nice, but, let's be serious. When am I ever even home? And even when I am, it's not paradise like it is here in Puerto Rico.

I near the beach and I see a figure out in the ocean. It doesn't seem to be drowning or anything so I decide to stand and watch for a while. Within minutes, the figure starts to exit the water and I realize it's a woman. I'm not exactly sure if I should approach, not knowing if it could be a deranged fan or anything, but I take my chances and walk a little closer.

"How long you been watching me?" I hear a familiar British voice ask, and as I get closer, I realize it's Layla. "Not long. I just got out here." She nods and finally gets completely out of the water and wraps a towel around her body. "What're you doing out here, John?" I smile at the way she says my name, "Just taking a walk. You?" She shrugs, "I was feeling a late night dip. Can I walk with you?" My eyes go a bit wide.

She wants to walk with me?

"Yeah, sure." I smile and she drops her towel and holds out her hand. I stare for a short moment before grabbing her hand and starting our walk.

Throughout my WWE career, I've gotten close with plenty of the WWE Diva's, but Layla is one that I've never had much of a relationship with. Sure we talk, sure we have each other's numbers, sure we go out to eat with the crew sometimes, but it's just never gone past that. It's your typical 'Hey, what's up? Nothing much. Cool. See ya later.' type of relationship. On top of that, I've had my fair share of _physical_ relationships with some of the Divas, but I've never been able to do anything about my extreme attraction to Layla. When it came to Maria, Ashley, Mickie, Eve, and the others, getting with them was easy. With Layla, I don't know. I guess I'm intimidated. I haven't a clue as to why, but I am. She's just so exotic and erotic and…perfect.

"So is there a special reason you're out here?" She asks as we walk, our hands softly swinging between us. "Yeah, to think." She nods, "About what? Tell me what's on your mind." I sigh a bit, wondering if I should even tell her. "I've just been really stressed, y'know? Got a lot on my plate and it's hard taking it all in." I answer. "Like what? Talk to me." She shakes my hand a bit.

"Well for one, my divorce." She quickly looks up at me, "You really got a divorce? I kinda thought that was just stupid rumors backstage." I shake my head, "Nope, it's true. It'll be finalized in a few weeks. You could have just asked me, y'know?" She blushes a bit, "I could have, but… So what else is bothering you?" She asks and I shrug a bit, "I think I've fucked up my leg." I sigh and she frowns, "Have you told Vince?" I shake my head and laugh, "Of course not!" She looks down at my legs, "Which?" I point to my left leg, closest to her, and she leans down and massages her fingers into my muscles for a moment, before standing back up, "I hope you feel better."

I smile, "Thanks. So what's new with you?" She just shrugs, "Nothing much. My boyfriend just dumped me, _out of no where,_ sooo…y'know…that's always fun." I slant my face, "That sucks. I'm really sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel better, I think he's the biggest idiot ever for letting you go." She looks up at me in a bit of shock, "Really? You mean that?" I nod, "Of course! I mean, why would he ever let you go? You're smart, you're funny, you're beyond sweet, you've got that sexy ass accent, and on top of all that, hands down, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She blushes heavily, "That's so sweet, John." I squeeze her hand, "It's only the truth, lil mama." She blushes some more and I turn us to head back to where she left her things. "Thanks, John."

Our walk back to her things was silent, but once we got back, I took it upon myself to sit down on the towel that she had laid out on the sand. "And where am I supposed to sit, sir?" I smile at her accent and motion to my lap, "You can sit with me." She smirks and sits sideways on my lap, in my arms, as she digs her toes into the sand.

"So what were you out here listening to?" I ask as I pick up her iPod and begin scrolling through it. "Drake." She replies and I nod, happy with her selection, till I find something that interests me, "Oh, what's this here?" She glances down, "What?" She asks. "I see you've got my whole CD!" She blushes some more, "I do. I love your CD. It's really easy to dance to." I chuckle, "Ah, yes, your dancing. So sexy! What's your favorite song?" She makes a thinking face before answering, "Definitely 'Summer Fling'!" I nod, "Really?" She nods as well and takes the iPod and turns the song on speaker. Once it starts, she stands up in front of me and starts dancing to it. I lean back on my elbows and bite my lip as I watch her grind and roll her hips.

Damn, she's so sexy! She's got that banging body that matches that pretty little face of hers and…shit. I can't find not one flaw about this girl!

Towards the end of the song, as she dances, she trips and falls on top of me. She catches herself on her hands and knees, and I hold onto her waist and stare into her eyes. "Sorry." She giggles. "Don't be." I smile before leaning in and kissing her.

This is probably the best chance I'll ever get, I just had to take it.

I lay back on the towel and pull her down, tight against my body, as she kisses me back. My hands roam her waist and sides and my tongue runs across her lips, begging to be invited inside. She lets it in. Her tongue clashes against mine as she holds my face in her hands. Her kiss is perfect. Just like everything else about her.

"Layla? Layla? LAYLA! Are you still out here?" A familiar voice calls out from the distance and we pull away. "I'm still out here!" Layla calls back to the person. "Where? I can't see you! Layla?" The voice trails closer and Layla stands up and waves her hands a bit, "I'm right here, hun!" She explains. "Layla, when are you coming in? I locked myself out of the room chasing after Orto—" The voice stops as I stand up and see that it's Karlee 'Maxine' Perez.

"Oh, hi, John." She tries to smile at me innocently, as if I didn't just hear what she almost said. "Hi, Karlee." I chuckle. "What are you doing out here?" She asks. "Came to take a walk, ran into Layla." I respond and she nods. "So how did you get locked out of your room?" I smirk at her and she stares at the ground, "I went to get ice and forgot my room key." She mumbles and Layla laughs out, "Which more than likely means _Randy_ went to get some ice and Karlee launched herself from our room and forgot to take the key with her." Karlee hits Layla in her arm who only laughs harder. "You like Orton, eh?" I ask and Karlee heavily blushes. "Please don't tell him!" I smile, "I won't. Promise."

She sighs in relief, "Thanks. Layla, can we go?" Layla looks up at me, then back at Karlee, "Uhm, sure. I'll see you later, John, okay?" She smiles up at me and I nod. She grabs my hand for a moment then walks off with Karlee. Fucking Karlee. If it weren't for her interrupting, who knows what Layla and I could be doing right now.

**Monday**

"Hey, what's up, man?" Randy says as he walks into my locker room. "Hey, Ran." I mumble, deep in thought. "You texted me to come in here. What'd you want?" He asks and I sit in silence for a moment, debating on how or if I should tell Randy. He sits patiently, anxious about finding out what's bothering me. "So…Layla…"

I can't manage to think of anything else to say. Randy's known me long enough, though, to understand my thoughts.

"You like her, huh?" He asks and I sigh and nod, "A lot." He chuckles, "So get with her! How long have you liked her?" He asks and I hang my head in shame, "Since she auditioned for Diva Search." He busts out in laughter, "And you haven't fucked her yet?" I cut my eyes at him, "I don't want her just for sex, Randy! I really, really like her." He tries to manage his laughter and sighs, "I'm sorry. I get it, bro, alright? So you like her. Do something about it!" He says. "I did. Last night when I went for a walk on the beach, she was out there. We were chillin' for awhile and we kissed." He smacks against my arm, proud, "That's awesome! So what happened? She turn you down or something?" I clench my fists in anger, "No, Karlee came out and interrupted us."

He sits back, "Who's Karlee?" He asks and I stare at him as if he were retarded, not even able to find words to speak, "Is that, that Maxine chick?" He further asks and I look at him with wide eyes, "Seriously, bro? Yes! She's worked here how long? Yes, she's the Maxine chick! Her name is Karlee! How do you not know that?" He shrugs, not even giving a fuck, "Unless I'm going to fuck 'em, they're just taking up my precious air time. I could care less to get to know 'em" I roll my eyes at his view on our Divas, or women in general at that.

"She is hot, though, right?" I ask, deciding that even though she may have ruined my chances with Layla, I might as well do the kid a favor, "Well, yeah, she's pretty damn sexy. But that doesn't mean anything." I scrunch up my face, "So you're telling me that you wouldn't sleep with her?" I ask and he scoffs, "That's _not_ what I'm saying the least bit! Yeah, I'd _definitely_ sleep with her! What I'm saying is that I wouldn't chase after the girl or nothing, especially when she's some no-named nobody." I roll my eyes, "She's not a no-named nobody. She'll do our Divas division some good! She's a great wrestler! If you ever took the time to get to know anyone, she's a great person. Besides, the NXT fans absolutely _love_ her and a lot of people are saying she's they're favorite Diva right now and she's not even on the main roster yet!" I explain.

Nothing I said was a lie either. She's a great girl. He just needs to see that.

"Well more power to her. I still don't care." This is harder than I thought. "So what would it take for you to sleep with her?" I ask and he leans forward with a fat smile, "All she's got to do is throw herself at me. That's all it ever takes. And why are we suddenly so off topic? What happened to Layla? What are you going to do about her?"

I've got my answer, I guess, so I'll drop the conversation of Karlee.

"I don't know. What should I do?" I ask and he snorts, "You're asking the wrong person, man." I stand, "I guess you're right. Hey, let's go grab catering before the show starts." He stands too and nods.

The moment we walk out of my locker room, we see Layla walking down the hallway towards us. "I'll meet you in catering, alright, John? Hey, Lay." He says to me, then to her before walking off. "Hi, Randy," She waves off to him before turning back to me, "Hi, John." I smile, "Hi." She looks down at her wrestling boots, then back up at me, "Uhm, you heading to catering?" She asks. "Yeah, just to grab a snack before the show. Hey, good luck on your title defense tonight!" I say and she smiles before leaning up and kissing me, tongue and all. "Thanks. Good luck on your match tonight as well." Before I can even figure out what just happened, she struts down the hallway to the Diva's locker room.

So my kissing her last night wasn't a waste? Great!

**Tuesday**

"You fucking knew didn't you?" Randy busts into my hotel room with a crazed smile on his face.

I'm not too sure if he's angry or happy. I'm not really sure how to answer him. I don't want to fuel the fire.

"Knew what?" I ask, cautiously. "Guess what I just got back from doing— Better yet, guess _who_ I just got back from doing?"

Karlee. I'm not going to play ball though.

"Who? Barbara?" I chuckle. "Ye— **FUCK NO**! That nasty, trash, ho! Had that and never to be fucked again! Guess again." I hate his stupid little guessing games. "Eve?" He groans in irritation, "No, you little fucker! Maxine! Karlee! Whatever!" I clap, "Congratulations." He shakes his head and collapses on my bed, "Fuck you. It was great. How long did you know she wanted me?" I shrug, "I didn't. Told you that already. How'd all this happen?" He stares up at the ceiling with a fat smile before replying, "She came to my room wearing a trench coat with nothing under it. Told me to take her and I did." I bust out laughing, choking on my drink a bit, "Well that's foreword!"

When I told her that all he wanted was to know that she wanted him, I didn't mean it like that. But hey! It worked for her! Can't complain.

"Well…no comment on that. What're you going to do now? She's a good girl, Randy. Don't treat her like a quick fuck." He rolls his eyes and groans as he rolls to face where I sit on the couch, "Ugh, you're such a good boy. Why shouldn't I treat her like a quick fuck? Besides, what am I supposed to do with her? I _am_ married, remember?" He's pulling that card? "Randy, you're married but you're sitting up telling me about your latest fuck buddy? Besides, how many girlfriends have you had since getting married?" He gives a facial expression of agreement while nodding, "You've got a point. Fine, I'll give she and I a chance. As long as the sex stays that good, I can figure out some long term between us." I laugh and roll my eyes, "Well that's good. And I hope you left her on both of your terms and didn't just leave while she sleeps?" I ask. "Don't worry, boy scout, she knows I left." He replies.

"Good. So since you guys are going to be together, does that mean I get to room alone from now on?" He scrunches up his face, "Oh shut the hell up, you got a room alone tonight! And you wanna room alone? What happened to Layla?" I lay my head against the back of the sofa and sigh heavily, "I don't even know, Randy. I'm just so confused. Yesterday after you left us, we talked a bit and she kissed me. Today we didn't even talk. She walked past me like I didn't even exist. I don't do mixed signals, Ran, you know I don't. They piss me off and I'd rather just give up. I don't know if it's worth it anymore." I hear him shift on the bed and glance over to see him sitting up, staring at me a bit angry.

"John, please, don't throw that bullshit at me. I've watched you these past few days and I've watched you beat yourself up over this chick without saying one thing about her. You want her really bad and I can tell. You forget that I know you better than anyone, John. I know you, and I know how bad you want her. You need to figure out how to make all this work. You need to go to her and you need to tell her everything. I don't care if she likes you or not, you need to spill your heart out in those corny little ways that you do. You've got to do whatever it takes to convey everything you're feeling about her." I sigh, "You're right, Ran. I guess I'll just take a leap and tell her everything."

He comes over and sits next to me and lays a hand on my knee, "Hey, I'm going to be behind you on all this, alright? No matter what happens, you'll still have people here for you. She says no, I'm here to help you threw it. She says yes, I'll be here to celebrate. Hell, I'll even double date with you, her, Maxine and I!" I laugh a bit, "If you're going to date Karlee, you need to know her name." He groans, "Oh, whatever! That's not the point, you do what you need to do with Layla, okay? And I'll be here to support you, no matter what." I nod, "Thanks, man. I really appreciate it." He gives me a hug, "No problem, bro. I'm going to go back to _Karlee_ now, though. I'ma see if I can get a round two." I chuckle and roll my eyes, "Enjoy." He nods and leaves.

**Wednesday**

"How do I look?" I stand in front of Randy in our hotel room the next night, donned in black sneakers, black jeans, a white button up, and a black tie. "Ya look great, dude. What's your plan?"

Layla and I only said our polite hello's today, but I'm determined to get her to say a lot more tonight. That, or she's going to at least listen to a mouth full!

"I've planned a little beach dinner for us. Maybe a little walk on the beach after." He smirks at me, "Sap. Enjoy. Go get her!" I smile, "Thanks. I'll be back eventually." I walk to the door and just as I open it, I see a figure in the doorway.

I quickly hold the roses in my hand, behind my back, seeing that it's Layla at the door. "Hi." I can't believe it's her. "Hi, John." She gives a soft smile as she stares at her shoes. "What're you doing here?" I ask. "I was actually coming to ask you on a date of sorts, but I see you're busy doing something else." I smile at her words, "Actually I was just leaving to your room to ask you out myself." Her eyes go wide, "Really?" I pull the flowers from behind my back and hand them to her, "Really." She smells the flowers, then throws her arms around me, "John, they're beautiful!" I hold her tightly, "_You're_ beautiful." I whisper to her and she pulls away and smiles at the ground, her face red. "May I?" I hold out my hand. "You may." She places her hand in mine and I lead her out to the beach.

**Beach**

"John! This is where we first kissed!" She exclaims as we reach our destination. "It is." I smile. "Ohmigosh, this is beautiful!" She says as she looks down at the picnic I sat out. "Sit down." I say and hold her hand as she sits on the blanket I laid out, then sit down myself. "I really hope you like the food."

I wasn't really sure what to get so I asked various women on the island. Hopefully she agrees with their choices.

"What'd you get for us?" I name the things off as I pull them out of the basket, "Pasta salad, deviled eggs, baked beans, some iced tea, and chocolate cake for dessert." She smiles wide, "It sounds delicious! It smells delicious too!" I sigh in relief, "Great!"

I fix us our plates and serve her. "This is delicious, John. I really love your set up too." Along with our dinner, I have lit candles and soft music. The ocean and night sounds and air only adds to the romance. "Thanks. I worked really hard on this." She laughs, "You're so cute."

Dinner was eaten fairly quickly. Neither one of us were too concerned about it. We're only concerned about where we're going to go from here. We left the dinner talk to random blurbs about work or being in Puerto Rico, not wanting to talk too seriously while eating.

But now our food is gone, and our stomachs are full. I sit the basket to the side and pull her into my arms, kissing her head.

"Thank you so much for dinner, John." She thanks me yet again and I kiss her head again. "You're welcome." I reply. "So do I get more of these cute, little surprises in the future?" She asks and I smile, thinking about our future. "That depends." I simply reply and she looks up at me in wonder, "Depends on what?" She asks. "Depends on what 'the future' is for 'us'. I really want us to have one." She sighs with only a hint of a smile on her lips, "John, I want us to have one too, but—"

I stop her before she continues, "Layla, listen. I've liked you since you got in this company, honestly. The minute I saw you on Diva Search, I only had eyes for you. Yeah, there were tons of gorgeous women there, but I couldn't stop looking at you. When you debuted, I was there watching. Throughout your entire career, I've been there watching and silently cheering. Michelle and I are pretty close, but you and I never seemed to have more than a simple 'hello – goodbye' type of relationship, and I hated that. I don't know if it's because I always felt suddenly nervous once I got around you, or if it was my being self conscious around you, or what, but I always wanted at least a friendship with you at _worst_. I wanted with you, what I have with Nattie, Michelle, Candice, Torrie, Elizabeth, Sarona. If that was the best I could get, I would have taken that. But I always wanted more than that. With you and Cody, I was there and I supported you. You know that! I was always in his ear telling him what you deserve and how he should treat you, because if I couldn't do it, I had to make damn sure that he was doing it. And now you're single again. I'm single as well, finally. You're right here in my arms, _literally_. If I can't have you, I at least want you to know what all I've done in attempts to get you and how bad I've wanted you. I just—"

She cuts me off with a kiss. "John, stop." She says. "But—" I try again, only to be cut off with another kiss, "Stop, John. I think everything you just said was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I can't even describe how you've made me feel. That's the sweetest thing ever, John! I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but you don't have to wait anymore. I want this just as bad as you, John, trust me. I want to be your girlfriend." I smile wide, dimples and all, "I never thought I'd ever get to hear those words." I whisper. "You just did." She giggles and leans in and kisses me again, laying me back on the blanket.

I slide my tongue up against hers as I hold her close, her hands, though, roaming my chest. Her fingers finally find the top button of my shirt, and with every kiss and every small breath, another button is un-done until we're pulling away to take off my shirt and beater. "God, John, you've got such a perfect body." She mumbles as she runs her hands across my chest, abs, and around my arms. "You're one to talk." I mumble as I kiss her neck and un-zip the back of her dress. Her dress is eventually off and I lean back and close my eyes as she works to get my jeans off. After, I reverse our positions and lay her down, carefully on the blanket, while trailing her body with kisses, and leaving love marks as I pop her bra clasp and pull off her panties.

"You sure you want to do this?" I ask and she nods, "There's no telling how long we've both wanted to do this. What better of a place than paradise?" I turn my head to look out at the sunset before returning my eyes to her, "And with the most perfect girl." I whisper and she blushes.

I lean down and kiss from her lips, to her neck, to her chest, sucking each of her nipples to hardened nubs, and then trail from her chest, to her stomach, licking around her stomach ring, and down to her below. "Johnnn." She hisses as she puts a hand to my head while my tongue explores what she's been hiding. I suck her clit into my mouth, enjoying her squirming in pleasure, before sliding my tongue inside her hole, tasting her walls that'll soon be wrapped around my cock. She's moaning and within minutes, she comes all over my tongue, which I gladly devour.

I pull away and return to her lips, kissing her heavily and letting her taste herself.

"John, I want you now. Please?" She begs, and I'm not one to make a lady beg. I nod and kiss her one last time before positioning myself over her hot and waiting body. All my dreams are about to come true. She wraps her gorgeous, little legs around my body and pulls me close, my dick slipping inside her tight, wet pussy.

"Oh, God, John!" Layla immediately moans out, closing her eyes and letting her mouth falling open. I smile wide as I set a slow, yet hard pace, before leaning down and kissing up and down her neck while her nails rake down my back and she whispers out my name.

"This is so perfect, oh my gosh." She breathes and I kiss her lips, "You're perfect, Layla, that's why." She blushes at my compliment before kissing me again.

Our tongues play as I find her g-spot, and she begins moving her hips in time with my thrusts, reaching her climax. I hit her spot again and again and she pulls away and screams out, squeezing her legs tighter around my waist. I smile wide at her pleasure as I reach down and began massaging her clit, willing her to cum. She grinds against me as her breathing becomes un-even. "J-John!" She calls out as she cums over my dick. I cheese and start to speed up my pace, but she pulls from my body, forcing me to exit.

"Wha—" I try to ask why she stopped us, but get interrupted when she pushes me onto my ass and climbs between my legs. She leans close to my length, looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes and whispers, "I want to taste you, Johnny."

At that she leans down and runs her tongue up and down my cock. "Oh shit." I mumble, mesmerized at what she's doing with her tongue. She swirls it around the head before leaning down and taking all of me into her mouth, rimming my cock with her lips, all the way to the bottom, before pulling up and beginning to bob along it.

Before I know it, I'm spilling down her throat and she takes every drop.

"Wow." Is all I can manage to say. "Did you like that?" She asks, a wide smile on her face. "I fucking loved that!" I reply and she giggles, "You can have that all you want, _if_ I'm your girlfriend." She mentions and I quickly pull her close to me and make her look me in the eye, "I want you as my girlfriend, but not because of that, Lay." I explain and she looks away.

I try to get her to continue looking in my eye but she won't, so I grab her face and force her.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she gives me a heavy sigh, "You're like the first guy that hasn't wanted me for just sex." She admits with a roll of her eyes. "I don't believe that." I say and she shrugs, "Well believe it, because it's true." She replies.

"Well all those guys were stupid and didn't deserve you. Trust me, Layla, that's not why I want you. I've wanted you for far too long for it just to be for that. If I wanted you for just sex, I would have been got that. I've wanted you since before your debut, Layla. My desire for you is real." I explain and then kiss her deeply. "Thank you, John. You're the sweetest person ever." She gives that perfect smile of hers and I give her one in return.

"Sweet enough to be your boyfriend?" I ask. "Definitely." She answers. "Thank the Lord!" I lean back and yell to the sky as she laughs out at me. "Wow, John." She says as she laughs. "Layla, thank you." I say, talking about our new relationship. "No need to thank me, John. This has made me the happiest I've been in a long time."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that was my first hetero story, so don't be too hard. Also, yes, I know it was long as fuck! I've spent the past 5 hours finishing it, editing it, and all that, plus I haven't been to sleep, so if there any errors, I truly do apologize. I fell asleep 4 times trying to revise this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story!

& Don't worry, my multi-chapter 'Welcome To Chicago, Motherfucker' is still going on, I just wanted to give you all a quick one-shot between that story's updates!


End file.
